Wedding Dress
by eyabayeya
Summary: In which Gokudera's heart breaks, and his world shatters at the same time. 5927/27Kyoko


**EDIT: **Proofreading at about 12:00 o'clock at night is terrible. Enjoy this copy with no mistakes.... or at least I think so.

_(Cookies for those who can guess the song this is based off of.)_

"I'm so glad you could come!" Tsuna said, breathing out a sigh of relief. Gokudera gave a restrained smile, but luckily his precious boss couldn't sense his obvious distress. Tsuna would always be naive like that. Clutching the folder of music sheets in his right hand Gokudera simply laughed.

"Anything for you tenth. I'm glad you picked me as the music entertainment." Gokudera continued, holding his smile in place. Tsuna gave a bright grin, looking so childish in the sleek black tux he adorned.

"Who else is there? You're so talented Gokudera-kun! I bet if you weren't in the mafia, you'd be a famous musician or... something!" Tsuna continued, chattering on loudly trying calm his nerves that he was trying to hide. Note the word trying. Everyone could tell he was nervous. Today was the man's wedding of course! Almost everyone was happy for him.

Almost.

Gokudera stayed by Tsuna's side for the most part, before the opening ceremonies. The MC, courtesy of Haru Miura, also the best friend and maid of honor to the equally nervous bride, quickly called for the guests to take their seats and winked at Gokudera, a sign to make sure he was ready. Setting up the music across the music stands on the glossy black piano. It was beautiful, one of the most well made piano's he'd ever seen, but he wasn't focused on that right now.

Deep green orbs stared at the fidgeting groom. Tsuna had adjusted his collar and suit more than Gokudera could even count, and it brought a smile to the bomb-wielder's face. The young Don never stopped being so cute. Haru chattered on, calling on the maids of honor and groom's best men, a group Gokudera was part of, to the podium where the wedding the ceremony itself would partake.

Gokudera watched carefully as they lined up as rehearsed, no one daring enough to miss a step. The rehearsal was hell when Reborn had been there to watch. Haru shot Gokudera a glance, another sign, as she announced the bride's arrival.

Kyoko Sasagawa was a breathtaking sight.

Even Gokudera had to admit that. His fingers glided against the polished keys of the piano, everyone in the small cathedral standing as she made her way down the aisle. All eyes were on the petit woman, and when Gokudera looked at Tsuna, his heart ached.

He looked happier than ever.

Gokudera stared back on the keys of piano, even though he had memorised the the notes of the wedding march long ago. She slowly, but carefully stepped on the podium beside Tsuna, the brunette giving the woman a nervous, yet happy smile. She gave a light-hearted giggle, and smiled. The ceremony went as planned, undisturbed and perfect. (Who was stupid enough anyways, to interrupt a mafia wedding?)

"We are gathered here today... "

He stopped playing, and stood to join the rest of the Vongola Guardians. It surprised Gokudera that the skylark bastard had actually decided to come. He took a seat beside Yamamoto, who flashed him a grin, and quickly went back to focusing on the wedding ceremony. Gokudera tried to smile back, really, but it was much too difficult because he knew how stupid the Rain Guardian was.

Vows, smiles, and tears were exchanged, mostly the bride's, who was brimming with happiness. Gokudera almost chuckled out loud as Tsuna read out his vows, hands trembling as he fumbled 2 or 3 words in the process.

The end of ceremony came quickly, and Gokudera stood up and turned to reach the piano. Regardless of his back to the couple, the two's kiss was still seen as they reflected off the piano's surface, hands clenching and teeth gritting as he tried hard to keep his temper in check.

_The tenth... for the tenth.... _

He repeated the words in his head and found himself under control once again and sat behind the piano's keys in time to hear the guests cheer after their kiss. Haru quickly went back to podium and began to announce the next events once again.

"T-that was beautiful! Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-kun, congratulations! We are all so happy for you!" Gokudera cringed. "Now, for the entertainment for the rest of this evening, Gokudera Hayato--- playing us a piece as a present for the happy couple!"

All eyes turned to silverette, and Gokudera would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Particularily Tsuna's gaze, which could shoot bullet holes through him, and Yamamoto's occassional one.

Ring-clad fingers began to run across the smooth surface of the pristine white keys, a tune similar to wedding march beginning to play from the piano's notes.

_The wedding dress you once wore...._

_The wedding dress you once wore...._

The song itself was a tragic love story, but everyone in the chathedral was more focused on who was playing and the tune. He ended the song quickly, last remaining notes slowly ending, and much to Gokudera's surprise it was Tsuna who began to clap first. The applause was enough for Gokudera to know he should stand and bow.

Haru quickly announced the guests to leave for the reception hall, where lunch would be served and the bride to leave with her entourage to prepare. The cathedral quickly emptied and soon only Tsuna and Gokudera were left inside. Tsuna wore a smile different from the once he put on in front of Kyoko.

"T-tenth?" Gokudera asked hesitantly, feeling as if he was missing something.

"That was beautiful Gokudera-kun. May ask what the inspiration was for the song?" Tsuna asked, his eyes feigning fake innocence. It was fooling anyone as far as Gokudera was concerned.

"No on-- Nothing," Gokudera said, making sure his acting was in check. "It just came to me! Only the best pieces of music for the tenth!" He started off an awkward laugh which began to fade as Tsuna just continued to smile.

Gokudera's expression hardened.

"Tenth... may I ask a favor of you?" Gokudera began, his voice falling to a hush.

"Of course. What is it you want?" Tsuna asked with pure curiosity this time. There was so many things Gokudera wanted to say that he wanted, but it would inappropriate now that Tsuna was married.

"Could... could you close your eyes for me?" Gokudera swallowed a rising lump in his throat. "And please, don't open them... until I tell you to."

Tsuna gave his right-hand man and most trusted friend a curious look before doing as he was told, eyes fluttering closed. Gokudera took a tentative step forward, and waved his hand in front of Tsuna's face. Good. He wasn't peeking.

Gokudera began to outline the shape of Tsuna's face with his fingertips, from his eyes down to the curve of his lips. He brushed brown locks away from Tsuna's forehead, leaning in so close he could see Tsuna's light brown eyelashes. Taking Tsuna's face into his two, calloused hands, he planted a soft kiss on those lips that Gokudera had wanted, no, _needed_--- for so long.

He felt Tsuna stiffen, but his eyes stayed closed as Gokudera requested. It was nothing more than a press of lips, a chaste, and simple kiss that was enough to satisfy the silverette.

Then he let go, backing away, and putting on a melancholy smile on his face.

"You can open them now." Tsuna's caramel coloured eyes opened and a healthy blush decorated his boss's face.

"W-we should go to hall. T-they must all be waiting f-for us." Tsuna stuttered, unsure of what just happened and how to react, and feeling butterflies all over again. Gokudera's smile grew.

"Alright then."

_"Tenth, can I have a talk with you?" Gokudera asked, breaking the silence that had reigned over Tsuna's office, both working dilligently before Reborn came back._

_"Actually, I have some news as well." Tsuna said with a smile of his own, the kind that crinkled his eyes, the kind that made Gokudera melt. "Ah, would you like to go first?" Tsuna added, remembering his manners._

_"No no tenth! You should go first!" Gokudera insisted, making Tsuna laugh, the sound similar to the tinkling of bells or something equally romantic and lovey-dovey. His hand slipped into his pocket absent-mindedly, the ring in his pocket rolling in between his fingers, anticipating to be shown to who it was meant for._

_"Alright then." Tsuna said. He took a deep breath, slowly breathed out, "I proposed to Kyoko." _

_Gokudera's world shattered._

_"You... you did?" Gokudera asked, obviously surprised by the sudden news. "What did she say?" _

_As heart-breaking as it was, a smile bloomed on Tsuna's face._

_  
"She said yes." He mused, pulling out a ring from his pocket and putting it on. "And I was wondering Gokudera-kun... would be my best man?"_

_Sometimes, Gokudera wished he could say no to Tsuna._

_"O... Of course tenth! I'd be honoured to!" He quickly replied, standing up and hands balling into fists as he pasted a grin onto his face._

_"Really? I'm so glad. You know, other than Reborn, you're the only other one who knows about this." Tsuna said, with that boyish grin of his. "Oh, uhm, what was your news?"_

_Gokudera felt his heart throb in his chest. _

_"Forget about it, it's not as important as your news tenth!" He made his way to Tsuna's desk and pulled out his hand from his pocket, the one that held the ring and raised for a hand shake. "Congratulations."_

_It hurt more than it should have to say that simple word._

"I'll meet you there tenth, I just need to get my stuff." Gokudera quickly added, still smiling.

"O-okay then, but make sure your not late... " Tsuna murmured, looking at the taller male.

"Tsuna? Hurry up! We're waiting for the two most important people in this wedding and one of them is you!" Voices rang from the doors of the cathedral.

Tsuna gave Gokudera a nod of acknowledgement before running off the join the other guests.

Gokudera waited until Tsuna had left, and the voices had disappeared before pulling out the ring from his pocket. He smiled solemnly at it, rolling it inbetween his fingers before looking up at the open doors.

"It's just you and me." He let go of the ring, and dropped to the floor with a _tink!_ "And now...

_it's just me._"


End file.
